


Under The Mistletoe

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick and Brian get ready for Christmas time.





	

"Did we get everything we need?" Brian asked as he watched Nick wheel the grocery cart to their car, smiling. They were getting ready for Christmas and he couldn't be happier. It had been a long time coming, them being together finally. They'd finally put their relationship out in the open and everyone supported them. Life was going great. 

 

"Yes, with the exception of one thing." Nick said. He began putting the groceries into the car, Brian helping with the heavier bags. 

"What's that?"

 

The two of them finished and Nick walked up to him before placing his hands around Brian's waist, his lips curved into a smile. 

 

"My kiss."

 

"How silly of me to forget such a thing." 

 

Brian felt Nick's hands in his back pocket as they kissed gently, and he laughed. Of course Nick would ruin a cute moment like that with his perverted tendencies. 

 

Life really was good. 

 

They drove home, talking about the good things they would make for Christmas dinner. How they'd spent their first Christmas together. 

 

"Remember when we made cookies and you ended up covered in frosting?" Brian chuckled, as Nick parked the car in their driveway. They had a two story house, with a picket fence... Nick always called it cheesy, but Brian liked it for the simple fact that it was their home. Their first home together. 

 

"Yes, but don't remind me. I almost burned the apartment down." Nick chuckled. They brought the food into the house and put it away, then watched TV together as they always did after shopping. 

 

 

"You think we should start decorating tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." Nick said, yawning. Brian looked up at him from his position, his head in Nick's lap. He just smiled. 

 

"Let's go to bed then."

 

"Go to bed? Or go to bed?" 

 

Brian gave him a look, half playful and half rolling his eyes. Nick giggled. 

 

After breakfast, they got out the Christmas decorations, hanging them up and spending most of the day talking about where the tree should go. 

 

"I know what I'd like under that tree." Nick said as he hung up a snowman wreath over the fireplace. 

 

"Besides me naked in a bow? I saw your list, Nickolas Gene." Brian said. 

 

Nick smiled at him, he couldn't help staring at the man he loved. He loved everything about him...his voice, his soft hands...his gentle touch. Something about his presence was calming. It felt right. Whenever they were together it just clicked. 

"What?"

 

"I was just thinking."

 

"I know, could smell the smoke."

 

Nick rolled his eyes and kissed him. More kisses were exchanged, butterfly kisses on his nose and lips. 

 

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." 

 

"You're a sap." Brian said, kissing him back. He let his hand rest just behind Nick's ear, his thumb massaging the patch of skin on his neck. Nick grinned back, his forehead against his partner's. 

 

"You love it."

 

"I think you'd look better in that bow than I ever could."

 

 

The two of them finished decorating and carefully put all the empty boxes back in the attic. Nick usually did this because he was taller. When he came down the attic stairs, he laughed at what Brian was wearing. It was a red headband with something dangling from it. He smiled when Nick began to laugh at him. It was a poor attempt at a joke but he knew Nick appreciated his sense of humor. 

 

"What the hell is that on your head?"

 

"I thought I'd beat you to the mistletoe this year." Brian said, the mistletoe shaking back and forth as he talked. 

 

"It looks better on me." Nick chuckled. He turned and walked toward the kitchen to start supper. 

 

"Wait." Brian called after him. They stopped in the kitchen doorway, Nick looking down at him with a puzzled expression. 

 

"You forgot something."

 

Nick turned his head sideways like a golden retriever, his hair falling in his eyes. 

 

"I put everything away. What could I have forgotten?" he asked, thinking about everything he'd put away in the attic. He didn't remember leaving a single thing out. There had to be something.... 

 

Brian was right in front of him, his blue eyes reflecting in his own. 

 

"My kiss." Brian smiled, pointing at the mistletoe. Nick nodded and leaned down, kissing him gently. Brian put his hands in Nick's back pocket this time, squeezing gently. Nick always complained of his butt being too big, but Brian didn't mind. Brian liked him regardless. 

 

"Now who's the perverted one?" Nick smiled.

 

"I can show you." Brian said wryly. He gently tugged on Nick's shirt, pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

Tonight dessert came first.


End file.
